memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Intelligence
Starfleet Intelligence, also known as Starfleet Intelligence Command, is the fact-finding, threat-assessing, covert operations division of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. *(The rogue intelligence division known by some as Section 31 operated separately from Starfleet Intelligence and had no official connection to '''SI'.) Overview Starfleet Intelligence Command : ''"First they told me that life was complicated. Then, they told me that business was complicated. Finally, they told me that the government was complicated. But no amount of forewarning could have prepared me for Starfleet Intelligence Command". - Anonymous This command was one of the eight support commands for Starfleet Operations which was under the general jurisdiction ofthe Chief of Starfleet Operations. Similar to Starfleet Command, Intelligence Command was broken into three subdivisions namely Administration, Plans and Policies along and finally Operations. A Deputy Chief heads each of the divisions andreports to the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence Command. Ever since its creation on Stardate 0/89, Starfleet Intelligence Commands functions have been to maintain military security within the United Federation of Planets as well as to ensure the political integrity of the Federation Council and Assembly. In order to continue its duties, SFIC has been known to monitor as well as alter military, economic and sociopolitical situations both within the Federation and without. As such, its duties range from investigating subversive elements to surveilance of enemy fleet movements. The range of specialized training along with the equipment they possess means that personnel from Starfleet Intelligence are thought of as elite troubleshooters. This shows in their smaller numbers when compared to Starfleet's Operating Forces and instead of massive military presence, the members of the Intelligence service make use of subtler techniques ranging from deception, misinformation to misdirection in order to protect as well as preserve the security of the Federation. Divisions Administration Division : "They smile and chortle, with chuckles and laugh : ''At piles of forms and heaps of bar graphs. : With their styli- and lap-comps, they wade with great patience : Through the triplicate trash in the Administration" - Anonymous This branch of Starfleet Intelligence was headed by the Deputy Chief of Administration and consisted of at least five offices. Its responsibilities for Intelligence Command involved behind the scene activities with most of its personnel serving at the largest inelligence stations or at installations on the major homeworlds. As such, they only rarely are sent onto the field and only perform specific administrative assignments. Office of Public Affairs and Information The activities of Starfleet Intelligence are restricted to Starfleet personnel only. However, some information was occasionally distributed to the public through this office which released declassified intelligence material with limited, non-specific information on Starfleet's intelligence operations. This serves as a media-briefing clearhouse and serves as Intelligence Command's public relations bureau or spokesperson which works to ensure that Federation civilians are not adversely affectd by Starfleet's Intelligences operations. Office of Logistics This office serves to organize the requisitions and transportation of all supplies needed by Intelligence stations or personnel through space. As such, this involves coordination and procument as well as delivery of these goods between the manufacturers and the suppliers. Logistics personnel also arrange for interstellar transportation and have been known to incorporate the regular Starfleet patrol route schedules into their plans. They essentially serve as the quartermaster bureau which must ensure that the supplies eget to wherever they are needed. Office of Legislative Affairs This office of the division serves to keep the Federation Assemby informed of Intelligence's operations and the needs of that Starfleet branch. It was also assigned with preparing detailed, confidential reports for the council. On certain occasions, its been known to prepare joint reports with Starfleet Command's own office of legislative affairs when Intelligence requires additional appropriations. The staff personnel of this office were known to work closely with the Office of Financial Management. Office of Financial Management This office was responsible for predicting the necessary financial and disbursing all finances to Starflet Intelligence Command's various departments. The duty of this branch was keeping a complete and accurate record on all appropriations, expenditures and dispersals. Its personnel worked closely with the Office of Legislative Affairs. Office of the Auditor General : "You may well ask how we keep the Prime Directive and still perform our duties. Maintaining a workable balance between success at any cost and non-interference may be the harest task to accomplish while in Intelligence. Like anything involving Starfleet Inteligence, it's a matter of not getting caught. Agents are extremely paranoid about the Office of the Auditor General, or OAG. We usually pronounce it 'ugh'." - Anonymous This was the smallest of the offices within the Administrative Division which worked to ensure the most cost-effective use of Starfleet Intelligences resources. Their duties also entailed them to investigate all violations committed by Intelligence personnel as well as enforce all regulations dictated by military protocol. Beyond investigaing actions of fiscal responsibility or negligence, the Office of the Auditor General also provides advice on methods to correct the problem. Furthermore, this branch evaluates proposed Intelligence operations in order to determine if they meet with the regulations of the Federation and Starfleet such as General Order Number One. Entire Intelligence operations can be restructured or cancelled by the reports of the Auditor General. In addition, this office was also responsible for conducting court martials of intelligence personnel which resulted in it being unofficially being nicknamed as the watchdog office. Plans and Policies Division : "Evaluating incomplete summaries and theoretical report... using insufficient data based on hypothetical resources and personnel to confront an enemy of unknown composition, strength, capabilities, and motives... it's just another planning session for the PAP Division." - Commander Ellis Landaker, Durant Professor of Political History, Starfleet Academy This division was headed by the Deputy Chief of Plans and Policies and consisted of at least six offices. Its responsibilities consisted of evaluating trends and might affect Starfleet Intelligence and the Federation. As such, it was concerned with 'the big picture' and synthesizes information from many diverse sources. Its personnel distribute summaries of their findings as well as long-term projections for Starfleet Intelligence Command and most if its personnel were stationed at the largest intelligence stations and at installations on the major homeworlds. They were noted as the most desk-bound of any of the many divisions with its staff members never operating in the field or outside their normal duty bases. Office of Intelligence Evaluation : "Those who refer to OIE personnel as 'jigsaw' workers privately believe that they may just have a few pieces missing." - Anonymous Office of Planning and Research Office of Policy Development Office of Resource Management Office of Starfleet Intelligence Reserve Office of Internal Liaison Operations Division : "How could we surrender to the Klingons or Romulans and reveal who we work for? We don't even know who we work! The best kept secret in the whole blinkin' Command is the chain of command." - Anonymous This division was headed by the Deputy Chief of Operations and was the largest as well as most complex of the three Intelligence divisions. It was divided into two parts namely the Operating Forces Subdivision and the Technical Services Subdivision. These subdivisions are further divided into numerous smaller more specialized departments. This divisions duties consisted of data acquisition and preliminary analysis along with all field operations as well as appropriate field support services. They were unconcerned with grand strategies or far-reaching consequences and was only interested in gathering intelligence and completing their mission objectives. Operating Forces Subdivision : "Glamour, excitement, beautiful women, powerful starships. Yeah, I read the recruiting posters, too. And I've been stuck behind this desk for 30 years... I've never even set foot on a starship." - Anonymous Field Operations Department =Overt Operations Unit = =Covert Operations Unit = Support Services Department Technical Services Subdivision ( ) The History of Starfleet Intelligence 23rd Century Due to the strategic location and continued growth of the Triangle, the Triangle Sector Group is formed in 2260. (FASA RPG: [[Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update|Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update]].) In the year 2263, after the discovery of the meta-genome in the Taurus Reach by the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]], Starfleet fast-tracked the construction of the Watchtower-class space-station called Vanguard which oversaw the research involved and kept the Meta-genome's existence a secret to the galaxy at large. To this end, Starfleet Intelligence assigned the operative named T'Prynn to Vanguard as their representive. In order to keep the existence of the meta-genome a secret, T'Prynn orchestrated the public disgrace of Federation News Service reporter Tim Pennington. (''VAN'' novel: Harbinger) When the Klingon Empire and Romulan Star Empire unexpectedly formed an alliance in 2267, the organization's entire Romulan Activities Unit was replaced. (FASA RPG: [[Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update|Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update]].) 24th Century In the year 2311 Starfleet Intelligence, acting out a plan devised by Captain John Harriman of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B), averted a certain war with the Romulan Star Empire by orchestrating the events that became known as the Tomed Incident. (''TLE'' novel: Serpents Among the Ruins). From the years 2328 to 2344, Starfleet Intelligence kept a close watch on the unstable situation on the planet Raknal IV near the Betreka Nebula, where the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union were attempting to develop separate continents of the planet according to terms developed by Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax. The Betreka Nebula Incident, as it came to be known, finally came to a close after Dax and S.I. operative Elias Vaughn discovered the truth about the legendary Klingon vessel known as Ch'gran. The vessels remains were found on the planet, and the Klingons wanted back them back. After delivering the truth about the vessels history to the new Klingon Chancellor, K'mpec, K'mpec decided to withdraw from Raknal, thus ending the Betreka Nebula Incident. (''TLE'' novel: The Art of the Impossible) In 2347, T'Prynn, Vaughn, and S.I. operative Ruriko Tenmei facilitated the defection of Cardassian scientist Crem Veruda, who had developed an advanced Artificial Intelligence for Cardassia. (''DS9'' novel: Lesser Evil) In 2360, Chief of Starfleet Intelligence Admiral Uhura authorized a covert mission to Romulan space to gather intelligence on the Romulan disease known as the gnawing. (''TLE'' novel: Catalyst of Sorrows) In 2369, a team from Starfleet Intelligence joined similar teams from Starfleet Research and Development and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in boarding Deep Space 9 after the Cardassians had left the space station. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) Personnel *Uhura *Elias Vaughn *T'Prynn *Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto *Drysi Gravenor *Ruriko Tenmei *Marta Batanides *William Ross *Allen Trask External Links Category:Agencies Category:Starfleet